Vegas Meet The Cullens
by the yellow canary
Summary: The Cullen's decide to take a vacation and where do they go? VEGAS! Includes trips to Wal Mart,Truth or Dare And Gambling! Sequel To Life Switch! ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Vegas Meet The Cullen's

Bella's Point Of View

We have been in England for the past 4 years and it's time to move. I don't really want to move and be another High School student again but I don't want to leave the family. Me and Edward have moved on ourselves before but it was never the same and I had to be responsible. I shouldn't be responsible. I should be the hyper, fun loving girl who shops everyday. I want to take a long vacation with everybody like we used to. We haven't had one since Alice joined the family.

Everybody except me and Grandma were hunting. We were sat watching a movie but only I was paying attention. Grandma was flicking through catalogues to buy furniture for our new house in wherever we're moving. And I'm nervous. I don't want to seem like a spoiled brat if I don't get my way and I don't know if everyone will approve. Just ask Bella.

"Grandma..." I say trailing off. She looks up and smiles at me. I make my eyes seem childlike because I look so cute like that and no one can deny me. Her eyes soften and she takes my hand in hers. "Can we go on vacation? You know like we used to?" I ask using my most adorable pout I could muster. She looks to be thinking about it and then I get a vision of everyone looking through Holiday Brochures looking for a perfect destination.

She was about to reply when I squeal and jump on her lap like I used to and hug her chanting "Thank You" over and over again. She laughs her beautiful laugh and kisses me on the forehead. When will everyone be back? 58 seconds. I jump up – pulling Grandma with me – and stood next to the front door waiting for everyone to arrive.

Granddad was the first through the door and went immediately to Grandma. He kissed her and smiled at me. I smiled back and started bouncing causing Granddad to raise his eyebrows at me. Alice and Jasper walk in holding hands. Alice's clothes had blood on them. She still wasn't the cleanest eater. Well when I go on long hunting trips I come back looking worse than that. My mom walks in and gives me a hug. God I've missed her. I waited for Edward and my dad to walk in but they didn't.

_Emmett throwing Edward into the glass wall and breaking it into small pieces and Edward landing on and breaking the antique coffee table._

_Edward throwing Emmett into Esme's perfect garden and ruining all her hard work._

I growl at them. Edward could be as immature as my Dad a lot of the time. Everyone looks at me in question and I just point out of the door. My dad and Edward were fighting and shouting as though they didn't even know we were watching. I run out and tackle the both of them and they both land in the river out front. They come up from underwater and look at me in shock. I show Edward the memories and he just mutters "Sorry". I glare at them both before walking to the house and calling for a family meeting.

Everyone was sat around the table and smiling at me. God I love my family.

"Okay you know how we're moving?" I ask them with a smile on my face. They all nod and look at me suspiciously. I start bouncing showing them my excitement. "Well I want to go on a vacation. We haven't had one since before we moved to Forks and now we've got Alice." I say. They all look at each other and nod excitedly. I run upstairs using my super awesome vampire speed and bring a pile of holiday brochures for us to look at. Everyone picks up one and they look whilst I look into the future to see where everyone wants to go. Alice wants to go to France because she's never been. Jasper wants to go to Texas because that was where he was born. Grandma and Grandpa wanted to go to Isle Esme because it's very special to them. Edward wants to go to Chicago because that was where he was born and where we went for our first honeymoon. And Dad.....

OMG I LOVE MY DAD SO MUCH!

DAD WANTS TO GO TO VEGAS!

I jump up and start squealing. Everybody looks at me whilst I grin at my Dad. "We have got to go with my Dad's idea." I tell everyone. Everybody looks between us nervously as we grin at each other. What can I say? When me and Dad have an amazing idea it usually ends up with us being arrested. "WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!" I shout and start dancing around the room. Everyone – except Ali – looks excited. We haven't been to Vegas in SO long.

"Why Vegas? Isn't that we're you gamble?" Alice asks. Poor naive Alice.

"Yep! We're going gambling! I haven't been in so long. The last time was when I got into a fight with that man over the slots." I say putting my finger to my chin remembering. Everyone laughs at me whilst Alice looks confused. She has so much to learn about being a Cullen.

"Bella wasn't allowed to play poker because she was starting to look suspicious when she won every game." My mom explained. I grin not being affected by it. When you play poker you do not throw a game. It's an unwritten law. "So she went to play slots. A man walked away and she saw that if she played that machine she would win the jackpot. So she did and the man saw. He started shouting at her saying that it should be his prize because he was playing it first. Eventually Bella got fed up and started shouting at him before she hit him because I quote 'He was being annoying and he deserves to be hit for wearing that shirt with those shoes.'" She says making quote marks with her fingers. Everyone laughs and I shrug. What? You do NOT wear a yellow shirt with bright orange shoes. "So Bella got banned from that casino. Because we didn't know and we weren't able to find her she brought a disguise and came in. She saw the man again and started shouting at him but he didn't know who she was. Eventually she got kicked out. AGAIN!" My mom says before falling off her chair because she was laughing so hard.

Everyone continues laughing whilst I walk to mine and Edward's room to book our flights. We will be leaving England in 3 days. Two of which will be full of shopping! This is going to be so much fun!

Review!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Vegas Meet The Cullen's

Bella's Point Of View

As soon as it was considered early enough I was out of the door with my Mom and Alice to go shopping. I had persuaded them to let me dress them and they agreed. What can I say, I'm too adorable.

Alice was wearing a hot pink blouse and black flare trousers with black pumps. Her black hair was in its usual spikes with a pretty pink flower clip in. She had silver stud diamond earrings with a silver thick bangle and a white handbag.

My mom was wearing a coral pink and white tie dyed blouse with white jeans and tan coloured wedges. She had in silver hoop earrings with her blond hair in a neat high ponytail and a curl on either side of her face with a pink handbag.

I was wearing a black tank top with denim jeans and a white jacket that had short sleeves. Around the jacket was a thin black belt. I had a silver necklace that had a silver circle on and my hair in a side bun with curls framing my face and silver stilettos and a silver handbag.

We looked Hot!

We got into my Dad's jeep because it had the most space to put our shopping. My Dad didn't trust me to drive it so Mom was with Alice in the back seat and me in shotgun. We had put in a mixed CD and was currently dancing and singing along to Barbie Girl.

We had drove to London and we were going to many places such as Carnaby Street, Oxford Street and many more. Alice had a total of 48 bags for both her and Jasper. Mom had 73 for her and my Dad and I had 87 for me and Edward. We had also brought 61 for Grandma and Grandpa and had one more store to hit. Victoria Secrets. Alice still didn't like wearing lingerie but we're trying to get her out of that.

We walked in linking arms and everyone stopped and stared at us. Me and my Mom were used to this but Alice was still not. Me and my mom enjoyed the attention whilst Alice would rather blend in with everyone around us even though it's not possible because of her vampire beauty.

We walked to a rail full of brand new bras and panties. We flicked through them deciding which we would rather have. I decided with a cute yellow set with grey lace around the edges, a blue and white stripy one with red bows on which had a sailor theme and a hot pink one among others. We had all picked out at least 20 and went to try them on. I stood outside trying them on using my visions and wait for my mom and Ali to finish.

I was stood there for about 10 minutes before my consciousness leaves me and I get pulled into a very.... weird vision. I look up and know that it was about to start. I pull Alice and mom outside whilst they look at me confused and angry.

There was Aro, the feared leader of the Volturi, standing with Marcus and Caius as he talks to a Victoria Secrets employee. We walk closer to try and hear what they are saying.

"I'm sorry sir we haven't got any in this size. Are they for your wife?" The worker says looking at the 3 red eyes vampires nervously.

"Yes.... They're for my.... wife." Aro says slowly. They're for Sulphicia? "I'll just get a different pair" He says and walks to a rail which Marcus and Caius are looking at. "Hey Caius, do you think these will go well with my skin colour?" He asks in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"No Aro I think you should get the pink ones they'll match your eyes." Caius says. "What do you think Marcus?" He asks the depressed vampire.

"Definitely. You should get the matching corset as well." He says picking up a matching corset. He hands it to Aro and looks in our direction. We were all stood there with our mouths open looking at the 3 most powerful vampires in the world. Marcus points to us and Caius and Aro look at us. They drop everything in their hands and look at each other before running out. I look at Alice and Rosalie and start laughing. We all hold onto each other as many people stare at us weirdly.

I stop the video recording on my phone and smile. Edward, Jasper and Dad will love this.

Review! X


	3. Chapter 3

Vegas Meet The Cullen's

Alice's Point Of View

Bella and Rosalie had asked if they could dress me today. I denied them their opportunity because they would probably have me in a tiny dress and the highest heels possible but you cannot deny Bella when she gives you that adorable pout. So that is how they got to dress me.

I was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink and blue striped shirt and a white hoodie. I was actually surprised that they let me wear what I wanted. Well Bella saw that I would burn all of her wardrobe so reluctantly agreed wanting to do my make up.

Rosalie was wearing a long red top with black leggings and her perfect blond hair pin straight. She had a long silver necklace with a silver handbag and her 5 suitcases. Bella had short denim shorts and a white t shirt with sleeves that come to her elbows. She had on a black necklace and black sandals with her hair in curls and a black handbag and 11 suitcases.

We walked downstairs and put our suitcases in our cars. Emmett and Rose were going in the jeep, Edward and Bella in her Porsche, Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes and me and Jasper in my rarely drove Ferrari.

When we walked into the airport all eyes were on us. We walked in a long row and I sunk into Jasper's strong arms. If I were still human I would have been blushed a completely new shade of red. I still hated the attention being a vampire has.

When we checked in the woman was flirting with every Cullen man. She wasn't even bothered when she received glares from 4 very angry vampires. When she was going to give Edward her number Bella hissed so quietly no human would be able to here and started making out with Edward. To say she was shocked wouldn't be a very good statement. She was more than shocked. Her eyes went to the size of dinner plates and her face turned bright red. She didn't even bother to flirt with any more of the men choosing instead to be silent and give us our boarding tickets.

Carlisle and Esme wanted to go and look in the shops whilst we wanted to go and sit down. Because of this they felt they should set some rules for us. *Cough* Bella and Emmett *Cough*

"No hurting people, setting things on fire and no getting arrested. Just in case here is some bail money." Esme says handing Bella a huge load of cash. I look at it wide eyed and look at Jasper. He chuckles and explains "The last time Esme left Bella and Emmett on there own they ended up arrested with no money." He says chuckling at the memory.

We started walking until we got in an elevator. Bella freezes having a vision and then starts grinning like mad. Her and Emmett exchange a look and start bouncing. Everyone look at them weirdly knowing this won't be good. The elevator doors open and a couple walk in. Emmett freezes completely and not moving. He wasn't even breathing! Whilst Bella just stares at them grinning like mad. They look at her weirdly and try and avoid her eyes, but it was hard knowing someone like Bella had their eyes on you. Bella just carries on staring before she says to the complete strangers "I've got new socks on" and starts bouncing in place. The couple stare at her with wide eyes before the elevator stops and they get off, even though it wasn't their floor.

A family get on and they all look at us with wide eyes. There was a mother and father with 2 teenage boys and a young boy who was no older than 5. They look at Emmett and realise he's not moving. Bella whispers to us "Your turn" so low that they wouldn't be able to hear. We all grin and Emmett suddenly stretches and yawns. The family jump because they thought he was a statue because he wasn't moving. The two teenagers laugh and then look at us girls with lust. Edward smirks and looks at Bella questioningly and nods. She pulls out a stethoscope from her bag. He takes it and pretends to listen to the elevator walls whilst the family look at him weirdly. Edward sighs and looks at us shaking his head. "I'm sorry we tried everything we could. We lost his heartbeat." Bella and Rose break down on the floor 'sobbing' whilst Emmett looks down to the floor muttering "He was just so young". The family look at us and the doors open. "Ding" I say brightly catching onto the game. They look at me whilst I smile innocently. The parents try and get their kids off quickly whilst looking at us.

When they get off we all break down in laughter. "More people" Bella mutters before handing something to Jasper and shielding her eyes. I turn around and Jasper has his old Confederate Uniform on. Why?

An old person and young couple walk on and press the button not looking at us. Jasper clears his throat and suddenly shouts "Salute" which all the Cullen's do. The passengers look at us and then at Jasper before looking down at the floor. "I said Salute" Jasper shouts. The people look at him with wide eyes. "That's it drop down and give me 20!" He shouts pointing to the floor.

The man tries to protest before Jazz shouts "50!" They tried to protest again before Jasper interrupted. "Interrupt again and I'll make it 100! Now get in a line" He shouts pointing to everybody who was already in a line. The doors opened and they run out whilst 7 people walk in. Jasper had changed at vampire speed and the uniform was now in Bella's bag again. Everyone smiles at us as they walk on and Rose opens her bag. "Got enough air in there?" She asks. Everyone looks at her in shock but she just nods and puts her bag back on her shoulder and starts humming a song. Everyone looks at me and Bella nods probably seeing the thing I was going to do.

"This g-string is really starting to hurt" I say quite loudly and pretend to adjust it. I sigh pretending it was more comfortable and ignore the looks I was getting. Bella walks to a man who looked about 40 years old. She looks up through her lashes with a cute pout and asks in a baby voice "Will you be my fwend?" He starts to stutter and Bella bursts into tears. She walks back to Edward and hugs him still crying. He looks at her and reaches for her and pats her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her. She tenses and looks at him before shouting "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" And running to the opposite corner of the elevator.

The door opens and a 20 something year old woman walks in. Emmett starts breathing heavily and looks to Jasper urgently. He whispers loudly "Hide It Quick" The woman looks at him whilst he just grins innocently.

It starts getting quiet before Bella stands up and opens her bag. She pulls out a twister board and lays it out into the middle of the floor. "Do you want to play twister with me?" She asks looking very childish. Everybody shakes their head and she glares at them. She sits on the floor in the middle of everyone whilst they're pushed up to the sides. I walk over to Bella and stand by her side.

"Miss what floor do you want?" I ask a woman who was closest to me.

"The ground floor." She says coldly. What did I ever do to her? It's my family what's weird not me.

"Is that your final answer?" I ask in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire voice. She looks at me with narrowed eyes so I just shrug and skip back to Jasper. When the door opens we stand up because this is our floor. Emmett starts sniffing. "I'm going to miss you guys. Group hug!" He says and pulls everyone into a reluctant hug. He lets them go and we step out he says to them. "I'll never forget you" as the door closes and we could hear the relieved sighs with my vampire hearing. We look at each other and start laughing.

"THAT'S THEM!" Someone shouts. It was one of the people who was on the elevator and she was with Security Guards. They look at us and start running towards us.

"RUN!" Emmett and Bella shout together before we're all running in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegas Meet The Cullen's

Edward's Point Of View

I had eventually escaped the Security Officers and met up with Carlisle and Esme. The rest of them were.... somewhere. I hope Bella's okay. Just as I thought that Bella turns the corner with 10 shopping bags. I shake my head at her. She can't go without shopping for a day. She sticks out her tongue and comes to sit next to me giving me a sweet kiss.

Eventually everyone came back and the Security Officers forgot about us thank goodness. We just sat there reading or listening to music until our flight was called. We were going to be sitting coach whilst Carlisle and Esme sat first class. Everyone was shocked when they found out because Bella ALWAYS books first class. We eventually found out it was because she wanted to have fun without getting in trouble with Carlisle and Esme.

We ran onto the plane and found our seats. Emmett and Bella sat together so I sat with Rose and Alice and Jasper sat together. Emmett and Bella were behind us and Alice and Jasper were behind them. This was going to be a good flight.

I tune into Bella's mind but heard her singing that stupid Untouched song by the Veronica's. She knows I hate it but she plays it anyway because she loves it. I hate it when she keeps things from me but I know they're never big and are always little things. My Bella would never lie to me. God, I love her.

Emmett grabs the attention of a stewardess and announces that his name is Svetolafoson Frojhkyhkjuhjdj and he is being deported to Estonia. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter when she told Emmett that we were going to Vegas. Emmett smiles and then looks at her seriously. "Really?, u haf not met me if zey ask zen, ok?" The woman looks at him shocked and then nods and stumbles up the aisle. Everyone laughs whilst Jasper starts rocking back and forth. "WOW! THIS TURBULANCE SURE IS ROUGH!" He shouts earning weird looks from the passengers. We quiet down as the hostesses tell us where the safety exits are. Bella stands up and shouts "PROVE IT!" They look at her shocked before glaring at her and telling her to sit down.

"What does 'down' mean?" They try to explain to her whilst she just shakes her head and replies "What does the mean?" The stewardess glared and walked off. Everyone looked at her and then to Bella who just mutters. "Gosh. I only wanted to be her friend" and sits down pouting.

After that the plane started to move and we were on our way to Vegas. Eventually Rosalie grinned slyly and Bella laughed. I tried to get into their mind but Bella hissed and whispered to Alice "Shield Us". And then it was quiet. There were no voices and I couldn't read anyone's mind. I growl frustrated whilst Bella grinned in satisfaction.

Rose stands up and looks around. "Who wants to join the mile high club?" She asks looking at everyone. All the males stood up immediately but Rose ignored them and winked suggestively at a teenage girl who turns a bright red. She sits back down and flips her hair over her shoulder. Everyone laughs and wait for me and Alice to do something as were taking it in turns.

I thought about it until I made a firm decision. I wanted Bella to see it first because she would hate me otherwise. I listen to her sweet musical giggles and take that as a confirmation. I sigh and get everyone's attention. Then I pretend to think and then gasp. I jump up and put my hands on my face. "OH NO! I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" I say pretending to be flustered. My family laugh whilst everyone looks at me weirdly. I wish I could know what they're thinking but Alice hasn't moved her shield. Speaking of which. "Your turn Alice." I whisper to her so low a human didn't have a chance of hearing.

She thinks about it before she smiles. She clears her throat and turns to Jasper and whispers very loudly, "I'm surprised they didn't notice the grenade in my luggage." Everyone looks at her with wide eyes whilst she just sits there looking at the seat in front of her humming a tune. I chuckle at her. Oh no it's Emmett. He grins and stands up walking to the opposite end of the plane. He walks to us again shaking his head and muttering to himself so everyone could here.

"You wouldn't have thought he could fly the plane after that much vodka but it just shows they really are professionals." He says in wonder. He sits next to Bella and grins at his daughter. She grins back making her look even more beautiful if it's possible. She stands up and walks down the aisle before screaming and getting into a fetal position and holding tight onto the chair.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! THE FUTURE! I'VE SEEN IT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" She shouts before standing up brushing her clothes and dancing to her seat giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek. Everyone looks at her and then to the front gripping their seats. We all burst out laughing earning several glares and confused looks.

"Can you please be quiet?" The hostess from earlier asks. She glares at Bella again who just smiles angelically. She can be an angel when she wants to be. Which is not very often.

After a while Emmett chuckles and stands up. He looks around and shouts to the passengers "I'm going to do it! I'm going to hijack the plane!" And then searches in all of his pockets for a gun. When he realises he hasn't got one he waves his hand at everyone and says "Sorry. Must've left it in the other coat, never mind." And sat down whistling a cheerful tone ignoring the looks he was receiving and occasionally chuckling. Jasper smiles and stands up standing at the front of the plane.

"Hello I am Jasper and I will be your personal tour guide whilst you are on this plane. Now, if you look to your right you will see the wreckage of our sister plane, after she was shot at and subsequently crashed in to that mountain side which, as you can see, her burnt out hull remains embedded in, the bodies were never found." Everyone immediately looks out the window and looks around nervously whilst Jasper sneaks out of their view and sits in his own sight without getting noticed.

Rosalie smiles at him and everyone laughs. Bella smiles and stands up as everybody carries on looking for the plane wreckage. She sneaks into the cockpit and then walks out again looking confused. "Isn't there supposed to be .... like.... a pilot?" She asks Emmett loud enough so everyone can hear. Everyone starts talking and some were even crying. I laugh at her as she sits there grinning proudly. The hostesses had to reassure everybody that the pilot was flying the plane whilst glaring at Bella who just glares back.

Rosalie smiles and leans over the aisle to where a middle aged woman was sat with her eyes closed. Rose pats her on the shoulder and she opens her eyes and smiles warmly at Rose.

She gives the woman a coin as she looks at her confused. "Heads I detonate the bomb, tails I don't." She says smiling sweetly. The woman recoils and looks at her shocked whilst Rose leans back and closes her eyes relaxing. Everyone laughs and she just grins with her eyes closed not noticing the worried glances the woman was giving her.

The plane was landing now and we walked out the door to meet Carlisle and Esme. Emmett looks around his surroundings with a confused look on his face.

"VAIT A MINUTE, VOT IZ ZIS PLACE? ZIS IZ NOT POLAND, VERE ZE HELL IZ ZIS?"


	5. Chapter 5

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
